


Цитринитас

by ItamiKaname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: В последние ночи Бьянке снились странные сны





	Цитринитас

**Author's Note:**

> Цитринитас — в алхимии одна из четырёх основных стадий Великого делания (получения философского камня), наряду с нигредо, альбедо и рубедо. Буквально означает «превращение серебра в золото» или «пожелтение лунного сознания».
> 
> Написано на спецквест для fandom The Witcher 2019, задание - кроссоверы.

В последние ночи Бьянке снились странные сны.

Партизанский отряд, собранный Роше, похож на взведенный арбалет — ждал сигнала, будто ласкового нажатия на спуск. Ожидание звенело в каждом из них натянутой тетивой: пока Дийкстра, Талер и Роше планировали, спорили, расставляли сети, снова планировали и снова спорили, отряд напряженно ждал, готовый в любой миг маршем сорваться до Новиграда. Бьянка спала поверхностно — любой шорох заставлял ее вскакивать, тереть красные, будто полные песка глаза, и торопливо шагать к выходу из пещеры, кутаясь в короткую куртку. И вглядываться, вглядываться в черно-синюю ночь, вслушиваться в стрекот цикад и совиное уханье — ждать, когда по затерявшейся среди елей и сосен тропе зацокают копыта.

Ждать, когда Роше вернется и отдаст приказ, и это чертово ожидание, тянущее все жилы, наконец-то закончится.

Бьянка спала тревожно, но все же видела сны, и они казались ей слишком яркими, слишком реальными. Сны приводят ее в странное, незнакомое место. Бьянка много где побывала да повидала немало городов и селений, но ничего подобного не встречалось ей никогда. Строгая геометрия форм, белая кладка стен, ровная, гладкая, будто из цельного камня — совсем не похожая на привычную каменную кладку Вызимы или Новиграда. Вместо клумб с гинациями — ровные, будто чертил кто, многоугольники скошенной зелени. А страннее всего — короба блестящего металла, водруженные на колеса и с ревом мчащие по дорогам таким широким, что по ним могло бы пройти в ряд несколько всадников за раз.

И над всем этим реет, танцуя на ветру, зеленое знамя с невиданной бестией. Не больно-то она, думает Бьянка, похожа на льва — скорее на какую-нибудь мантикору. Да только ни мантикор, ни ведьмаков, сведущих в разного рода тварях, здесь нет.

В этих странных снах она видит другую себя — одновременно похожую и нет. Видит как со стороны, но пропускает сквозь себя каждую мысль, каждое воспоминание. У другой нее те же светлые волосы — но длиннее. Такая же сильная рука каждое утро проводит по ним густой щеткой, а потом собирает в аккуратный узел на затылке. И плечи все так же не по-девичьи крепкие — тело такого же бойца, а не нежной мазельки. Ей ничуть не досадно — даже во сне, где, казалось бы, можно позволить себе стать кем угодно, она ни за что не отказалась бы от наполняющей ее силы.

_В том числе — чтобы стоять за плечом мужчины, идущего впереди. Чтобы защищать его там, где он сам не сможет себя защитить._

Эта мысль рассыпается в ней сонмом тревожащих искр. Бьянке кажется, что она забыла что-то важное, но вот-вот вспомнит, узнает, протянет руку — да ухватится за край.

Ветер усилился, и под его беспощадной рукой громко стонал окруживший пещеру бор. Бьянка вздрогнула, будто ее кто толкнул, распахнула уставшие глаза и уткнулась взглядом в знакомое полотно тентелета. В темноте, заволакивающей пещеру с приходом ночи, потрескивали остывающие угли прогоревшего костра. В соседней каменной зале похрапывал десяток мужиков — привычные звуки, без которых ночь казалось бы слишком глухой. Бьянка спустила ноги с лавки, сунула их в оставленные рядом ботинки, набросила на плечи мундир — при такой промозглой погоде стеганая курточка едва ли убережет ее от ветра и дождя. Она тенью прокралась мимо спящих и бодрствующих к выходу и остановилась там, где полутьма пещеры, подсвеченная неяркими огнями, столкнулась с чернотой бушующего ненастья.

До утра она уже не уснет. Бьянка привалилась плечом к холодному камню и ждала, пока не забрезжит рассвет, а глаза не застят слезы. 

Там, за гранью яви, глаза у нее — не горечавка, а соколиный янтарь. Она и имя носит говорящее, носит — и подтверждает его еще раз, без промаха разя в любую цель. Татуировки — не черепа да клинки, рассыпанные по телу, а сложная вязь кругов да формул на спине.

Она почти та же, но все же — другая. Свинец да золото, ртуть да медь, серебро да железо, плавкое олово — одно перетекает в другое, меняется, подчиняясь законам алхимии, обретает новую форму, новые свойства. Змей Уроборос кусает собственный хвост и замыкается в бесконечности.

Бьянка едва ли понимала что-то из этого, едва ли размышляла о том, что это все может означать. Но, в конечном счете, имело ли это значение?

Его она узнает сразу. Все тот же огонь, только свободнее, игривее — пляшет между ладоней покорной лисицей, отражается бликами в темных глазах. Она как бы между прочим помнит: это алые язычки пламени на его пальцах целовали ее спину, слизывая формулы и знаки. Боль — малая плата. Она ринулась бы в этот огонь, приняла бы его в любом из миров.

...На могиле друга он спрашивает, пойдет ли она за ним. Роше ни о чем подобном не спрашивает никогда. Для обоих у нее припасен один и тот же ответ.

И оба, на самом деле, его знают.

Роше вернулся на следующие сутки: провел под уздцы взмыленного коня среди посеребренных луной сосен. Бьянка его не встретила — ожидание, в конце концов, измотало ее сверх меры, и она забылась сном, сидя за столом и опустив голову на сложенные перед собой руки. Впервые за последние несколько дней Бьянка спала так глубоко, что даже поступь тяжелых солдатских сапог не заставила ее подскочить.

Роше, проходя мимо, задержался. И почти невесомо коснулся кончиков ее волос.

События последующих дней слились воедино: партизанский отряд наспех собрался и ринулся до Новиграда, топая то по дорогам, то по зыбким, подернутым туманами топям. Добрались меньше чем за неделю. Еще пара дней потерялась, потраченная на подготовку. И вот — дверь, отделяющая небольшой театр от улиц города, захлопнулась за Геральтом, и они остались одни. Одни — в сжимающемся кольце нанятых Дийкстрой головорезов. Никаких шансов, подумала Бьянка, покрепче перехватывая меч. Их слишком много.

Роше оттеснил ее за спину.

Как будто это могло ее уберечь.

_От удара ее швыряет назад, на спинку автомобильного сидения. Арчер не медлит, не раздумывает, словно его разум теперь работает со скоростью машины. А может, так оно и есть — рассуждать Хоукай некогда. От первого выстрела, метящего в голову, она прячется под приборной панелью. Связанные руки не мешают выхватить пистолет из кобуры офицера, отключившегося на водительском сидении. Она поднимается, стреляет — ответный выстрел прошивает плечо. _

Бьянка бросилась на врага так, как Роше ее никогда не учил — отчаяние вперемешку с яростью захлестнули ее, и она охотно им поддалась. Это ее последний бой — что теперь терять? Если ей суждено умереть здесь и сейчас, то она хотела бы умереть первой.

Потому что не хотела бы жить в мире, в котором нет Роше, ни одного мгновения.

_Дорога к резиденции фюрера кажется бесконечной. Рана в плече пульсирует, рукав пиджака насквозь пропитался кровью. Хоукай об этом не думает, сжимая в уцелевшей руке рукоять пистолета. Она торопится — едва ли так торопилась когда-либо еще. Бег выжигает в легких весь воздух. Дорога ведет вверх по холму._

_Фигура полковника Арчера показывается нестерпимо медленно._

_Хоукай поднимает руку и нажимает на спуск._

Наемников Дийкстры оставалось все меньше и меньше, но все равно слишком много. Кто-то ударил ее в спину — острая боль выжгла воздух из легких. Выпавший из скользких от крови пальцев клинок загремел по камням. Уже не так уж и важно, подумала Бьянка. Ей всего-то и нужно — кое-как преодолеть жалкую пару шагов, отделяющую ее от Роше. Всего ничего, всего самую малость.

От застилающих глаза слез она почти ничего не видела, только вслепую цеплялась за пропитавшуюся кровью стеганку. Бьянка звала его, хоть и слишком отчетливо понимала, что ей не ответят.

— Роше...

Тень наемника упала на них обоих.

— Роше...

_— Рой Мустанг!_

_Слезы душат ее, жгут глаза, а пистолет — верное, надежное оружие — не в силах ее защитить перед этим страхом. Жар от пожираемой огнем резиденции бьет в спину — Хоукай дрожит от озноба. Кровь заливает крыльцо — много-много крови, так много — кто вообще в силах пережить такую кровопотерю?_

_Она снова и снова зовет его по имени._

_И не получает ответа._

Дни в госпитале тянутся, похожие друг на друга. Хоукай почти не выходит из палаты полковника. Хавок как-то предложил ей отдохнуть — в конце концов, весь отряд может дежурить посменно. Когда она отказалась, никто не удивился. Да и работы для отряда нашлось немало — беспорядки, вызванные последними событиями, рано или поздно улягутся, полковник вернется в строй и наверняка затребует полный отчет.

К концу недели Хоукай, наконец, поддается свинцовой усталости и засыпает, сложив руки на край больничной койки и уронив на них голову.

Рой приходит в себя. 

И касается ее рассыпавшихся по плечам волос.

Хоукай спит крепко. И больше ей не снятся эти странные сны.


End file.
